


Youtube Apartments

by LittleItaly



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jock Straps, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleItaly/pseuds/LittleItaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the gay male youtubers move into one giant apartment building built by Youtube. Here they all get into to some wild fun shenanigans as they get used to their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mass Exodus

Troye

I looked around my house. It was empty. I, like so many other Youtubers this summer, decided to move to LA. I was one of the first and got very lucky. I found a nice quaint little house in a nice neighborhood. When Dan and Phil both moved I let them start for a little until they found a house. Unfortunately like so many others they came to find that housing in LA was either scarce or in scary places. So YouTube itself stepped in decided go big or go home. They built an entire building for all of their Youtubers that lived in LA. It was 18 stories tall and beautiful, it even had an underground car garage for all of our cars. They even added a recording studio, a pool on the roof, a yard in the back of the building, a gym, a room with perfect lighting for videos, a huge selection of video games, high speed wifi, they allowed animals and a fully stocked and well designed kitchen all on the first two floors. 

Yet somehow I was angry. YouTube wasn't exactly nice with some of us. Some of us were forcefully moved to the building. Myself included. They wanted to move all of their Youtubers into this building. At first they were nice saying that rent was free for the first two years and then it would go to a normal price for an apartment. They even claimed that it would cost less then my house. When I declined they came again this time talking about the recording studio and how Connor and Tyler and so many others would be my neighbor. I declined again but I was intrigued. They came again this time a little more forceful. I think they even threatened my channel I want quite sure. Finally I asked them why it was so important that I moved. I know for others it was important but why did I have to. Then they told me about how Youtubers had completely taken every open house in the nicer neighborhoods and the suburbs in LA and the city wasn't very happy so they gave YouTube a mandate to move their Youtubers to the new building to make room for families. I finally agreed. YouTube sent a moving truck a week later. 

I looked around. I had packed everything up. Wait I hadn't. I ran into my bedroom. I ran my hand along the floor until I found the lid. Whoever owned this house before me put a hidden space in the floor big enough to store a large box.. They had a gun in there. I called the police when I found it and they connected it to a murder case. I however hid some other things in there. I pulled the semi weighted box out of the hole and put the lid back on the space. I opened the lid and blushed at what I had hidden away. Several “toys” some in various colors, others that vibrated. I had some very revealing gay costumes in their, a butt plug, some videos and some pictures. I looked at those. 

One was of Connor that time I caught him sleep walking. He slept naked so it was quite sexy seeing a naked Connor walk around the house. Another was of Tyler Oakley naked on his own bed. When I found him he had a purple object inside of him and a white substance covering his sweaty body. Why do gay Youtubers always end up naked around me. Next was a video of Dan and Phil from when they were at my house. They apparently tried to make a video using my camera but ended up fucking for an hour. They forgot to erase it so I kept it. I grinned if ever needed to blackmail some people I had plenty of incriminating articles. I put the lid on it and taped te box shut. I labeled it Bedroom and added it to that pile of boxes. 

The movers made quick work of my stuff and everything was neatly packed away in the truck and minutes later I was on my way to the new YouTube building. As I approached I saw Joey and his boyfriend Daniel pulling in. Jory furiously waved my way. My truck pulled in after them and I followed that. I pulled in right next to them and got out immediately getting suffocated between the tone bodies of Joey and Daniel. Both made extra efforts to look like a super cute gay couple both were wearing very short shorts that were cut off at the bottom, they were also wearing colorful sunglasses and flamboyant shirts. 

“JOEY! It's so good to see you! Isn't this great!” 

“Yeah. It's so good to see you guys to.” I grabbed some of my bags out of the back. I kept some things close to me. My camera, my phone. Etc. They grabbed their stuff from their car and we all made our way to the elevator. One was filled with their boxes. And the other had just arrived and was empty. We got in that one. I started scrolling through Twitter liking and retweeting everything. Behind me I heard Joey stifle a low moan. I looked at the mirror door and saw the two of them were making out roughly. Daniel had slipped his hand into the back of Joeys shorts and Joey had his hands in Daniels shirt. Daniel noticed that I had found out what they were doing and broke their kiss.

“Honey I think we are making Troye uncomfortable.” The only that was getting uncomfortable were my skinny jeans. 

“Oh come on it's not like he hasn't seen this before.” I grinned. That was true I walked in on them before. Jeez looking back at stuff I have seen a lot of naked gay Youtubers. 

“Maybe he’ll join in this time.” Whispered Daniel kissing my neck lightly. I felt Joey's hand slip around from behind to rub down my body, his hand getting dangerously close to my crotch, both of these actions were not helping my uncomfortable tightness in my jeans. We arrived at our floor and I turned around and gave them both a quick passionate kiss. 

“Maybe another time boys.” I could feel them staring at me in shock as I walked away.  The floor I was on had a kinda large empty room in out of the elevator where eight or nine doors were connected. In the center were two couches and a coffee table. I found my way to my door. Number 69. Oh haha YouTube very funny. I stepped inside. Some new furniture had already been given to me by Youtube. The bed, appliances, a couch and a few other items. I walked inside and flopped down on to my couch. It was kinda hot so I pulled of my blue polka dot shirt that I was wearing and was left only in the blue tank top I had on underneath. Much better. 

I snuggled into the couch and felt myself falling asleep when a hand on my shoulder woke me up. I looked up and saw the chanting face of Connor above me. I grinned and He smiled right back. Our lips met and stayed connected for quite some time. I pulled him down on top of me and wrapped my legs around his back. He groaned into our kiss and lightly thrusted forward in anticipation. I flipped us over and heard a loud rip. I'm pretty sure the lower half of my shirt started to rip away. I felt his hand slide into my shirt and my hand started to unbuckle his jeans when someone cleared their throat by the door. We separated and looked up to find Joey and Daniel smirking at the two of us.

“You guys can continue don't let us interrupt.” I blushed and rolled my eyes.

“I should probably go.” Connor moved and I tightened my legs grip around his body. 

“What do you guys want?” 

“The movers got our stuff mixed up. Do you want to come help us sort through them or do you want us to start going through your boxes?” I blushed and separated from Connor as I got up the tear that formed in my shirt ripped completely leaving me with a cut off tank top that only covered my chest. It had completely torn off the bottom half of my tank Except for a thin strip that kept the shirt connected to a long trail of fabric. I pulled it the rest of the way and assessed the damage it didn't look half bad. 

“Cute!” Said Joey. “I need to do that with one of my shirts!” I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Connor out of my living room. The movers had started a pile outside the elevator and of course Joey and Daniel got the exact same boxes as me. We all started digging through the boxes separating ours. I opened one and found several varieties of revealing underwear: thongs (one very much like what I was wearing),  g strings, jockstraps, even a loin cloth (really?!). I pocketed one of the jockstraps. I'm pretty sure they stole one of mine last year when they stayed at my house so now we're even. I slid the box to their side. I found one that had socks another with shirts a third with CDs, lots of Celine Dion and Fergie in there. I giggled and slid it too their side. 

“Joey or Troye whose dildos and sexy Halloween costumes?” I sat straight up and blushed deeply. 

“They are not I would not put all of that stuff in one bo- I mean I don't own any items like that what are you talking about.” I blushed and quietly grabbed the box and added it to my pile. The other three now we're all blushing at me. I glanced over to see a poorly hidden erection in Connor's pants. When we finally finished with separating our boxes I moved them all into my condo and slammed the door behind me. Connor knocked on the door. 

“Troye baby let me in.” 

“No!” I was blushing like crazy. 

“Boo what are you embarrassed about. The dildos?!” 

“Shut up Connor!” I didn't really mean that “I'm embarrassed and you're being loud and making it worse. I don't want anyone thinking about me with a toy up my ass.” 

“Well too late they already imagined themselves in you. Or vice versa. Now let me in so I can kiss you, you sweet little Aussie.” I begrudgingly opened the door and was immediately silenced by the lips of a persuasive Franta. He backed me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs and arms around him.

“Oh I see submissive Sivan is here. I was hoping that you would want to fuck me tonight.” He began to suck hickies into my neck as his hands squeezed my ass.

“Maybe tomorrow but tonight I need you in me.” Connor chuckled and unbuttoned my shorts with one hand. His other was still kneading my ass as he pinned me against the wall. He paired his lips with mine once more as he slipped his hand in my pants and gently rubbed my half erect penis. He pulled my shorts and separated our lips. 

“You're wearing a thong hmmm.” He pulled me back into a deep kiss and set me on the ground in order to remove the articles of clothing that were getting in the way. I went to remove the ripped tank top but he pulled my arms down. 

“No it's sexy keep it on.” Slipped his jeans off and revealed a thin pair of yellow briefs. He pulled me back into his arms and carried me to the mattress in my completely empty bedroom. The only thing covering the thing was a thin sheet that felt like a cloud. Connor climbed on the bed with me still clinging to his muscled frame. I grinned when he moved his head down to my abs and enjoyed maneuvering his tongue along every ridge. Finally he made his way down to my V. I preferred to be completely hairless on my body and that went for everything. He locked down my shaft and I clutched the sheets as I moaned out. He made it to my tip and took it into his mouth. My own mouth laid open as I groaned with every Bob he made along my dick. He was magnificent, his tongue danced along the bottom of my shaft and his throat closed around my tip adding gracious pressure to it. 

I felt myself getting close and grabbed his hair ruffling up the perfect flip he had done. He scraped his teeth along my shaft at that. I let go and he pulled off. I quickly pulled his shirt off and practically ripped his underwear in two in an effort to get to his cock. He was thicker and longer than I was and he made good use of it. He moved to put his knees on either side of my abdomen as I began to returned the favor. I slowly sucked on his tip, swiping my tongue up and down the slit and circling the edge. Finally he got frustrated with my reading and grabbed the back of my head and started fucking my mouth like it was my gaping ass. I happily obliged and started stroking my saliva covered shaft as he took advantage of my long gone gag reflex. Finally after many different angles and many different that's I got sick of being face fucked and wanted the actual thing. I grabbed his ass and pulled him off. 

“Fuck me now.” He got off of my abdomen and flipped me on to my hands and knees and pull my legs apart. At first all he did was massage my cheeks and slap them occasionally. Then without any warning a digit entered all the way into my hairless hole. It was his index finger and it slowly pumped in and out until finally I felt a second and then a third and wetter something intruded. I glanced back to see his face deep in my ass attacking my hole with his tongue. My loans got louder and more voracious as he got deeper and deeper and stretched my hole more and more. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and yelled out. 

“As much as I love when you rim me now is not the time.” He removed his face and fingers and something much larger began to enter me. He was rough at times but he knew when to be gentle. When he bottomed out u felt a hand grab my shoulder and pulled me so he could wrap one arm around my chest as he started to thrust. I bit my lip and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my neck as he got faster and faster. All the while his hands are rubbing my chest and stroking my cock slowly. Every time I felt close to cumming he would squeeze down on my shaft like he knew I was going to release. Finally he didn't and cum sprayed across the sheets and in his hand. He brought the cum laden fingertips up to my mouth and forced me to suck on them. 

Just as he sensed my own release in his own magic way I could see the signs of his. He began to thrust erratically and I took that as the air to give him all I got. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned back until Connor was lying on his back and I was riding him. I rotated myself so I could face him as I eased up and down on his shaft. He moved to kiss me and I returned the kiss happily. Finally with one last thrust he groaned and I felt his cum shoot into my hole.  I continued to slam up and down until he was finished. 

I groaned and laid on my stomach exhausted and spent. Connor was still somehow active and decided now would be the best time to clean me up. He spread my cheeks apart and lapped what he could. Groaning with every swipe across my hole. He disappeared for a sec even though I felt plenty of his liquid inside me. I felt weight on the bed and something slid Into me once more. I liked behind me and saw that he slid a butt plug inside me and bit my lip as he placed a cock ring on himself and a dildo up inside his own unstretched ass. He bit his lip and cuddled up next to me and threw the sheet over us both. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and slipped into sleep.


	2. Tyler Oakley and some Brits

Chapter 2: Some Brits 

Caspar Lee

The entire way to Tyler's house I had Joe’s dick in my mouth. He really enjoyed road head. My mouth was teasing his tip while we took turns and my tongue licked the underside of his shaft while we were on the highway and I deep throated him as we went on overpasses and through tunnels. It was driving Joe mad but he kept his full concentration on the road. Finally Right when we pulled up to Tyler’s house Joe yelled out grabbed my head and kept me down as he came into my throat. For a second we both just stayed there. I enjoyed the taste of his relief and he enjoyed the feeling of sweet release. We cleaned ourselves the best we could, we both put our shirts back on (our cars broken air conditioner made things a little too hot, plus it's sexy and it turns us on) then we made our way to the door. 

Joe reached for the doorbell when I heard a moan. I grabbed him and we both glanced through a hole in the blinds. We saw the partially naked form of Tyler. He had shorts around his ankles, his legs spread wide, a dildo up his ass, his mouth open and gasping with each thrust of the toy. I felt pressure on my slowly hardening erection, I looked over to see Joe’s hand massaging me through my shorts. As we watched Tyler started moaning names we couldn't hear. Finally he yelled them out. Our names... He was fantasizing about us. 

“Wanna surprise him?” Whispered Joe pulling my shirt off again. I nodded. I say we help him with these boxes then one of us rides with him and teases him like crazy. The other will go back to our place and get things ready.” Joe grinned.

“You go your road head is insane.” He clashed our lips together and pulled apart to say “I love when you have hot ideas.” We both heard Tyler make a loud grunt and scream our names out once more then cum in his hand. Both of us gasped as he poured the cum in his mouth and pulled up his shorts. I felt a hand clench around my shaft.

“He's wearing booty shorts and that fake dick is still in him AND he's fantasizing about us. Oh I want to fuck him till he breaks.” I grinned and bit my lip as he lightly stroked me. I grabbed his hand and removed it then gave him a little peck.

“Come on let's have a little fun.” I hid my erection the best I could and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps to the window them over to the door. It opened and Tyler was standing there grinning.

“Hey guys.”

Tyler Oakley

While Troye had expressed his discontent with moving to the YouTube Complex, I on the other hand was ecstatic. When I had heard the news about who was on the same floor as me I began running around. I had everything packed already and my stuff was waiting in huge piles by the door. That didn't change my energy level, I had so much energy that my body decided that now was the time to have an erection.

“Really body. I get excited for like two minutes about getting to be neighbors with hot guys and you decide to wake up!” That got my mind thinking. God dammit. I really was gonna be surrounded by hot guy neighbors. Half of them were British and when I hear a British accent one of two things happens. Either my knees get wobbly or I cum in my pants. Mostly because I start rub myself through my jeans until I release. I tried to calm down and went on Twitter but the boner would not go flaccid. Maybe I shouldn't have worn these booty shorts today... A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do. I rummaged through one of my boxes until I found what I needed, a large baby blue remote controlled vibrator. I pulled the back of my booty shorts down and gently eased the vibrator in. Once it was all the way in I unzipped the zipper and my hardening erection sprang loose. I bit my lip and  started stroking at a steady rate with one hand. With my other hand I clicked the button on my vibrator remote and it sprung to life inside of me.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” I started grunting with every gentle graze of my prostate by the rotating and vibrating penis. I started thinking of scenarios in which someone catches me. Dan and Phil? Sexy idea but who else? What about Joe and Caspar. I moaned at the idea. Now my erection was completely hard and I started striking at a faster rate and turned up the speed on it as well. I began thinking about them walking in on me and jerking each other off as I came undone. I bit my lip and suppressed a moan as the tip of vibrater made one particularly rough jab to my prostate. I thought about those two watching me as I jerked myself off while wearing sexy little booty shorts a pink tank top and nothing more. I thought about Caspar getting on his knees and sucking Joe off while Caspar enjoys the sight. That thought made me thrust forward a little and moan loudly. I began panting out there names as imagined the two of them pinning me down and fucking me for real instead of the toy they watched stretch my ass wide. I began panting out the names louder as I got closer and closer l until I yelled both their names out as cum gathered in my hand. I brought the hand to my mouth and dripped the cum in so I could enjoy every drop then slowly licked each of my digits clean. I pulled my revealing shorts up and left my vibrator in and left it on the slowest setting possible with the tip pressed against my prostate causing me to occasionally thrust forward. I continued to lay back and enjoy the sensation of a dildo when suddenly there was a knock on my door. 

I got up quickly. Groaning erotically at the feeling for a second then moving again. I looked through the window and saw the sweaty and sexy shirtless bodies of Joe and Caspar. 

“Oh come on!” My dick twitched at the sight. I did my best to his it at an awkward angle then answered the door. The two of them smiles cheerfully at me.

“Tyler!” They both pulled me into a hug. 

“Hey guys! What are you two doing here?” I led them inside. 

“Well all of our stuff has already been moved so we drove and thought we would help you move your stuff. But we got lost and our car's air conditioner hasn't been working lately.” 

“Thank god for that” I thought to myself. I did my best to not make it obvious I was eye fucking them and enjoyed their fabulous bodies from occasional glances.

“That would be so helpful. The truck came two hours ago and we filled it all the way but we still have these boxes left. Could you help me?” 

“Sure!” they grabbed some boxes and we started loading up their car. Soon the only room left was the driver's seat. Then once that was filled crammed the rest in mine with enough space for one of them to come with me. The entire time I stayed behind them to enjoy the sight of their tone muscular backs drilling with sweat or Caspars beautiful bubble butt. When we were finally done we all slumped on my couch. It was the only thing left and a friend was coming to get it later. Joe smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. 

“So how has the Queen been?” He asked grinning. I laughed and responded.

“I've been great. How about you two?” 

“Eh kinda tired.” I laughed. “So which one of you two wants to go with me?” 

“I will. I don't enjoy driving.” Caspar spoke up and smiled at me. 

“Do you guys mind if we go now? I want to see my new house.” The three of us got up and got in the cars. Caspars sweaty back left walking ahead of me allowing me to enjoy the view of his ass once again. I bit my lip and completely suppressed a moan as my dildo collided with my prostate. This was going to be a long car ride.

Caspar

As soon as we sat on the couch I found a small remote. I instantly knew what it was for and put it in my pocket. When we got in the car I grinned when I saw how aroused he still was and how fidgety he was with a fake erection buzzing inside of his sexy gaping hole. I felt myself hardening. 

“Why don't you put your shirt back on? My air conditioner works.”  

“Naw. This is more comfortable. Besides I am proud of my body. You should take your shirt off too.”

“Nope. I don't have a glorious upper body like you do. I'll stick to my sexy short shorts.”

“Those shorts are sure sexy.” I thought

“Who cares take your shirt off. I think you'll be sexy.” 

“No and even if I wanted to I can't I'm driving.” I grinned and pressed a button on the remote in my pocket. I heard the buzzing in Tyler get louder. He shifted occasionally but kept his cool. I looked down at his crotch and saw that he started to get a stiffy.

“Oooo,” he moaned out lightly and then mumbled something.

“What was that Tyler?” I clicked another button and the buzzing got even louder and he bucked forward.” 

“I said you bastard. Stop that.” I pulled the remote out of my pocket and pressed the highest setting. He moaned out loudly. I turned it down to a decent level. He continued to drive until we got stuck in the thick of traffic that wasn't moving.

“How much did you see.” Asked Tyler quietly.

“Enough. Enough to want to fuck you til you can't walk. I want to make you moan out my name and it actually be me that is pleasing you.” He bit his lip and moaned. I reached a hand over to start rubbing his growing cock through his shorts. He moaned out a little more. He pulled me over for a deep kiss but then had to pull apart as traffic began to move once more. My hand unzipped his sexy short shorts and I slipped my hand inside. I Felt the thick shaft of Oakleys penis. I managed to stroke a few time then pulled it out the opening in his shorts. He was big but not as much as I or Joe. Joes was so big I literally couldn't feel my ass one time when we fucked in a back room at vidcon. 

“Damn Oakley. I didn't know you were hung.” At that I moved my mouth down to his Dick and moved all the way down to the balls with his tip poking my throat. I bobbed up and down and played with every inch of his throbbing penis as one of my hands played with his balls and the other jerked my own dick. I moved off his cock to give him a little kiss and whisper. 

“Keep your eye on the road and don't kill us and there is gonna be a reward later. I enveloped his pride once more and continued to deepthroat him. We both began moaning out of pleasure. Often times my moans caused his. I was impressed with how well he stayed focused. We were approaching the building and had yet to lose focus. We pulled into a spot and he grabbed my hair pulling me off his dick. He started stroking and held my face close as he released onto my lips and eyes and my chin. He grinned, tucked his dick away and started tracing his tongue along my face until the cum was gone. 

Just as I was about to put my own erection away, he pulled my arm away and took me into his mouth. I laced my finger into the   
Hair on the back of his head and kept him from moving off my penis. I turned the vibrator in his ass up to max as he started to slow down. This caused him to moan and buck and move his head down further until he had his throat stuffed With my large tip. He began to moan louder and wilder and I felt myself getting closer. Finally I came. He gagged at the amount of cum that shot into him. He moved his head up and the final splotch left a trail down lips to his chin I grinned and lapped it up quickly. We locked lips and the cum in our mouths was exchanged. After a few more minutes of kissing and exchanging we made one final peck then swallowed. 

I tucked myself back into my pants and got out of the car. I was about to open the side door to grab a few boxes. I reach for one when I felt a hand slide along my spine.

“You have a reward to give me.” I turned to see Tyler, his arms wrapped around my waist and he started kissing my neck. I already felt a live bite forming. 

“That is true. I wonder if it is here. I looked around and saw my car, my nice SUV with plenty of room, two spaces to our left. I grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him with me.  
It didn't have any of Tyler's boxes in there any more. I opened the trunk to find Joe laid out on a blanket in the back with nothing but a Jockstrap on. The two of us both grew hard and climbed in. I closed the door behind us and immediately grabbed Joe peppering him with kisses. He jumped into my arms and wrapped his legs around my waist as I nibbled gently at my neck. I looked to my left and saw Tyler massaging himself through his shorts at the sight but looking a little left out. I reached into my pocket and turned the vibrstor up to max. He grew hard instantly and started moaning out loudly. 

I pulled my shirt off and my shorts until I was only in my small pair of briefs that trapped my quickly growing erection. The native Englishman started to kiss my chest, occasionally taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing me with his teeth. Then he moved lower, kissing along the defined curves and edges of abdomen, then lower to my noticeable V of muscles at my pelvis. He kissed along both ridges before pulling my briefs off. My erection sprang loose and he wasted no time getting the tip in his mouth and driving me Wild. Next to me Tyler was still writhing from the pleasure of the dildo that was driving him to the brink. I clicked it off and pulled him closer to me. I yanked his shirt off roughly and unzipped his booty shorts and Yanked them down as well. He got on his knees as started kissing me. One hand started go massage my chest muscles and the other was around his own erection lightly stroking it.

After a few more gentle kisses I pushed him onto his hands and knees so he could fight the young Brit over the right blow me until I came. They finally agreed to swap between my testicles and my penis itself. I on the other hand was preparing them for what was next. One of my hands had removed the dildo from inside Tyler and gently eased it inside myself. After I was full I turned on the vibration only slightly and began to moan. I moved hands back to preparing them. I grabbed the lube that my little twink had set out for me and lived up both of my hands and moved them around to their entrances. I slowly inserted my index fingers into their respective holes and started to curl my fingers, gently opening them wider. Both moaned around me as I inserted a second finger and then a third. 

Once I felt they were ready I pulled out and pulled both of them off of my dick by their hair. I grabbed Sugg by his waist and positioned him in from of myself. I slowly eased my penis into him. The entire time I massaged his back and kneaded his ass cheeks until I was fully inside. I laid back and let him sit on top of me, ready to ride me. In from of him the colorful haired American slowly inserted the British erection into his hole and moaned in arousal. 

“Oh god somebody move.” Moaned the man I was deep inside. I thrust up into him, causing his own cock to thrust deep inside Tyler. I moved back and thrust and again and again and soon we were all moaning messed. My ass was full, Joes was full and Tyler's was full. We all had our prostates being tortured and our penises being pleasured. Soon Tyler pushed away and lied on his back. Joe didn't enjoy that so he pulled off of me and got on his knees and reinserted himself into the Man forcing me to do the same to him. Without warning Joey started thrusting back and forth doing the thrusting for me. He moaned up a storm as I started to massage his weak spot, his nipples. It wasn't long before Tyler came, his cum spraying onto the ceiling and onto his own body. He moaned one last time before laying back. Next was me. I gripped Joe's hips and came deep inside him. He was the last one, he continued to thrust into both of us before pulling out and turning to me. He started jerking himself off until finally it splattered on my chest and my abs and even some got as high as my chin. I moaned and moved my hand along the liquid and smeared it all over my body and some up to my mouth.   
We grabbed the young American and pulled him in between us smearing our warm seed between our bodies. He groaned in Arousal and soon fell asleep in our arms.


	3. DanIsNotHappyWIthPhil

Chapter 3: DanisnothappywithPhil

Dan

“I still cannot believe you made this decision without talking to me!” I had my arms crossed and refused to look at him.

“I didn't think you would be this upset. I thought you would be happy.” I grimaced and just kept looking out my window.

“I liked our house! I loved it. It was cozy and beautiful I have so many memories of our last year in that house! Do those memories not matter to you...”

“Of course they matter, but it's just a house we can make more memories in this apartment, surrounded by our friends.” 

“I came out to you in that house, I confessed my love to you in that house, we kissed for the first time in that house, we had sex together for the first time in that house. It was more than a house, it was the location of my fondest memories.” A tear trickled down my cheek. “I guess you're right though, time to make new and better memories that won't be too hard.” We pulled into the parking garage and Phil pulled into our parking spot.

“Better memories...” He mumbled as I got out. “So all of the nights together and all the love and you think it won't be that hard to make better ones. Was I not any good?!” 

“I wouldn't know! It's been three months since you even gave me a blow job!” He hadn't touched me or even looked at me in a while and I was aroused even though we were fighting. 

“Oh come on! It hasn't even been close to three months!” We both were headed towards the elevators. To my left I saw Joey and Daniel exiting their car, Joey had a suspicious white glob on his chin that Daniel quickly took care of. On the right of Phik the twins had just arrived and were walking to the elevator. Phil clicked the button and both elevators opened. I without hesitation walked into the elevator with Daniel and Joey. The two of them were holding hands and whispering to one another. My arms were still crossed. I heard Phil sigh and walk in the other. The doors closed and the elevator began to move

“Hey Dan is everything ok with you two?” I felt a hand on each of my shoulders.

“Yeah everything is absolutely fine” I seethed the hands removed themselves from shoulder

“Hey watch your tone mister.” Joey roughly turned me to face him. “I don't know why you two are mad at each other and I don't care, but we're trying to make you feel better.” I felt my eyes begin to water up. The two inches closer and held me as I began to cry. I was about to speak up when the elevator stopped and the lights flickered off. We're in pitch black.

“What happened.” Asked Daniel to my right. Joey grabbed the emergency phone and tried to make a call.

“It's not working... The power must have gone out.” I began to cry again. “Oh no no don't start crying.” Joey ran back to my side and began petting my hair and rubbing my back. Daniel joined him in my other side and began massaging my shoulder. 

“How about let's sit down I think we're gonna be here a while.” We all got on the floor. I leaned back into their chests and sniffled trying to make myself stop crying. The two of them just continued massaging me as we waited. No one had given me such endearing attention in such a long time. I bit my lip as I felt myself growing hard.

“Noooo” I thought I'm getting a massage and being comforted by two friends this is a terrible time to get an erection. As I sat there enjoying their touch my mind began to wander. I began to imagine being with the two of them. It would be erotic. But They were hunky and sexy and I was just pasty.

“Can I ask you guys a question?” 

“Sure what do you want to know?” 

“Am I unattractive?” I bit my lip regretting asking them. 

“Why would you can ask that question your sexy and cute you're an adorable British twink.” I smiled as Joey pulled me into a hug.

“Yeah you're not as sexy as us because we'll have you seen us but you're right there at number 3 with Chris Pratt.” I giggled and smiled as another pair of arms surrounded me.

“Why do you ask?” Whispered Joey softly. 

“Well because I think Phil has fallen out of love with me and I'm afraid it's because I'm not attractive. He - he hasn't touched me for at least three months. Then he moves us here without even asking me if I wanted to.” 

“You haven't been fucked in three months?!” Gasped Joey. 

“Fucked, blown, blown him, jerked him off, he jerks me off. Nothing it has just stopped and I'm too sad to take care of it myself.” I sat there sobbing for a little bit when I felt a hand crawl around from the front to massage my chest. Another hand pulled my face to the right and my lips were captured by the slightly bearded face of Daniel Preda. 

“How about we fix that for you.” Whispered Joey in my ear. I moaned at the thought. I contemplated it for a second. I was mad at him what better way to get revenge. I was about to say no but at the last second a I changed my mind. 

“Yes. Please fuck me.” I felt their arms pull me in between them. I was partially on their laps and partially pressed in between their chiseled bodies. Joey's hand slipped up their shirt and began tracing around my nipple. Daniel felt gutsier and slipped his hand passed my pants waist. I felt him pause and remove his lips from my neck. 

“Are you going commando right now in those sexy shorts.” His hand gripped my erection and i stiffened up and nodded.

“I was going to surprise him in the car and remind him of our first date but that fell apart.” 

“That's sweet. He's a fool to treat you this way.” My right arm grabbed Joey's chin and pulled him back to my lips. We parted for a second. 

“Thank you for that” I grabbed his chin again and we reconnected. To my left Daniel had been busy and had already pulled my Dick out into the open and removed his own shirt. He slowly started stroking me, my toes curled and I clenched my fist on Joey’s shoulder. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and I was about to say that when it was suddenly amplified. I disconnected from Joey and looked to see his mouth around the base of my dick. He had one hand massaging my shoulder and the other massaging my balls gently.  This was overwhelming. Despite that I could feel that I wasn't anywhere near release. 

Joey continued kissing my lips and by now had already explored my entire mouth with his tongue. One of my hands has decided to make its place on the back of Daniel's head and pushed him farther onto my dick. My other hand moved to Joey's crotch and began to massage his arousal. Joey responded by moaning lightly against my lips. After a few more minutes of grinding and rubbing and sucking we were all bare and I was close to release. I grabbed Daniel's hair and tried to pull him off but he stayed there deepthroating me. Joey stopped kissing me and moved down to my waist and began to kiss my abs. He moved past Daniels and I held in a groan as his mouth enveloped one of my testicles.

Both of them began picking up the pace and I felt myself getting closer and my moans and pants kept getting louder and more desperate. Finally I screamed.

“I'm coming.” With that both stopped what they were doing and both put a hand my dick and started stroking as I released all over their face and torso. Splotches of cum coated their face and neck, it was so oddly arousing. When I finished they licked their way up my body stopping only for a second to tease my nipples. When they reached my face I grabbed them both by their hair and held them still as I cleaned my cum of their face with my tongue. I already felt myself growing harder. 

“So how do you want to get fuck Dan.?” I almost spit out the mouthful of my own release i was about to swallow. 

“Me in you while you blow Joey? Vice versa? Me in Joey while Joey’s in you? Or how about us both.” I bit my lip and moaned out my approval for the last one. They both looked at each other and smiled. Both of them stood up as I was held in the middle. Joey held me with his gentle arms and my legs wrapped around his body laying on his noticeable butt. 

Behind me I was overwhelmed with sensations as the other Daniel was prepping me thoroughly. It was an odd mix of pain and pleasure being stretched Open and prepped. Joey kept me distracted by switching from nipple to nipple with his lips. He added some teeth to the mix and I felt my erection grow and jab into his defined stomach. I finally felt something slip inside me. I Moaned and turned my head to see Preda slowly easing into me. His hands gripped my waist massaging and relaxing me as Joey moved my a little so he could join. He pushed my chest back so I leaned against his Dan as he moved my ass forward slightly in order to enter me. Once he did I bit my lips and grabbed one of his hands roughly. Both of them attacked me with their lips and distracted me from the pain so my body could relax.

Finally they both were in and both were jerking me off as they thrust as deep as they could go. They took turns destroying my prostate with their tips, both took turns slapping my ass and leaving hickies on my neck. It wasn't long before I felt my release coming. It covered my chest and Joeys. Both moved their hands off my dick to rub the liquid all over my chest and abdomen. They also started moaning lightly, they were close. I reached around to roughly grab Dan's ass and squeeze his cheeks. One hand got close to his hole and teased around the rim. Preda moaned out and attached his lips to my neck as I felt him cumming. I moved my hand to Joey and began teasing his nipples until he released as well. When they both stopped thrusting they helped me stand. I felt their release dropping down my thighs. Joey quickly shoved his fingers in my ass to keep the semen inside while Daniel pulled a buttplug from his bag and replaced Joey's fingers with it. 

Joey and the other Daniel helped me slip on shorts then put on their own. They rested me against their chests as we leaned against the elevator wall and waited. 

Phil

I was so angry and Dan. He never took into account what I wanted only him. It made me so angry i just wanted to bend him over and make him obey. This was our life not sex and I never showed Dan my angry dominant side I loved him to much to anger fuck him. But I needed to fuck someone it has been three months of angry silence and jerking off while other was gone. It sucked. When I got In the elevator I did my best to hide my throbbing anger boner. The twins didn't seem to notice and were laughing with each other ignoring me. I just kept my arms crossed and stared at them. Both Jack and Finn were fit and both had well defined muscular and facial features. Their asses were also quote plump.   
I was about to ask what they do to stay so fit when the elevator stopped and the lights flickered. 

“Did the power just die!” I groaned angrily. I slumped to the ground and started crying. The Harries just stared in confusion then slid to the ground on either side of me. Both did their best to try and console me, one gently rubbed my shoulder until I stopped. 

“I'm sorry. I have been very angry and stressed lady and this didn't help.” I wiped away a tear then I noticed both twins were staring at my now very noticeable erection. It bulged against my jeans and made me insanely uncomfortable. 

“Oh dammit. I'm sorry.” I crossed my legs and tried to hide it. “When I'm angry I get a boner and I don't know why.” I kept blubbering out apologies when finally one of them kissed me and shut me up.

“Your fine. That's actually kinda sexy.” He moved his hand down my chest slowly. “Just makes it sexier when we don't let you release as we fuck you so hard that you don't walk.” He grabbed my erection but I did not moan. Instead I grabbed his hands and pinned him down as I straddled his waist. His twin was sitting and staring at us with a growing erection in his pants. 

“That is not how this works. You are not fucking me it is you two who will get fucked.” I kept his arms pinned above his head and kiss his neck passionately. 

“Phil um were both tops.” 

“Not today you're not.” I kissed him roughly and he put up a bit of a fight for a second then melted into the kiss. He removed his lisp and spoke.

“What the heck. Never done this before. Always been a bit curious.” I grinned and kissed him again. Tearing of his shirt and returning to his luscious lips. Behind me I felt hands move up and down my back feeling every inch of it and I felt lips attach themselves to my neck. 

“Don't get any ideas back there. I'm the only top here. So unless you wanna get a cocking and a spanking I suggest you strip and lay on the floor next to your brother. In a matter of seconds a boxer brief barring Brit was on the floor. I moved my attention to him and ordered the other brother to strip as well. I nibbled at this brother's neck and slipped a hand into his underwear to stroke his impressive length. To my right Finn was now naked and was slowly stroking himself. I grabbed his wrist and moved it away. I pulled down Jacks underwear and soon they were both matching. I moved down to their midsection and my face was greeted by the heads of two gorgeous dicks. 

I took turns with them. I sucked one until they were almost to release then stopped and repeated on the other twin. Both held their hands above their head tied loosely to the elevator handrail. It was hot but unnecessary as they both were too distracted with pleasure to resist. I stopped sucking and looked them both in the eye as I started to jerk them off furiously. They both bit their lips and struggled weakly against their bonds. Finally they came splattering their own bodies and my own with cum. I had stripped while deepthroating them. 

When the finished I ordered them to flip onto their knees. I cut them from the handrail but kept them bound. My hands explored their backs until finally I reached their asses. Both were defined and plump. It's a shame they don't bottom more often. I carefully prepared them for what was coming. I used plenty of saliva and messaging to stretch them and prepare them. Finally they were ready and stretched. I started with Jack and carefully slid into him. He moaned out and I kissed his neck to calm him down.

“Your first time is the hardest but it's still pleasurable as all hell.” I pulled out and thrust all the way back in. He moaned again but this one was filled with arousal and pleasure. I continued my actions and even began jerking him off. It wasn't long before he came into my hand. I moved the cum to his mouth and he obediently lapped it all up. Next came Finn. He was feisty and didn't relax easily. His ass was tighter than I could have prepared for. I slapped his ass a few times as warnings until finally he relaxed and let me fuck him. It wasn't long before we both came. I groaned and kissed him heavily. 

“You two are amazing.” I cut them loose and they both pinned me down and started kissing me. Finn disconnected our lips and twisted my nipples heavily. I moaned out. 

“It's our turn now.” They tied my hands above my head and flipped me over. They then began kissing and licking every inch of my body until finally Jack went for my hole. He gave it one big swipe and I moaned out. 

“Yeah right we're gonna be the only ones fucked today.” He slammed his dick into me with very little preparation. I moaned out in combined pleasure and pain. Luckily he began slowly and allowed me to adjust. After a few more minutes of him pounding into me and his brother arousing me. Finn decided to slide into my asshole as well. Both of their hands squeezed my hips and massaged my back. One hand trailed away and began jerking me off in fast slow intervals that drove me wild. Their pace became erratic and Wild until finally we came together in one sloppy release. 

“That was incredible.” I moaned.


End file.
